


Remus' Day Off

by bibliophile018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But mostly porn, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Warm Fuzzies, briefly flying lube, happy!Remus, it gets really porny really fast, it kind of has a story now, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile018/pseuds/bibliophile018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The dappled sunlight through the windows warmed the room just enough to be comfortable and Remus sank into the warmth and the birdsong as pleasure tickled its way up his spine and a rare unselfconscious smile curled on his lips."</p><p>Remus has a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus' Day Off

Remus ran his fingers over the length of his cock, light and slow. It had been a long time since he’d had a day off and the cottage to himself. He sighed contentedly, settling his head back into his pillow and stroking himself leisurely. The dappled sunlight through the windows warmed the room just enough to be comfortable and Remus sank into the warmth and the birdsong as pleasure tickled its way up his spine and a rare unselfconscious smile curled on his lips. He rolled his hips, pressing his shoulders into the soft mattress, and shoved his pants further down his thighs. Small gasps accompanied his change of pace, gripping himself more firmly once he was fully hard. His mind was afloat with pure sensation, almost meditatively ignoring all his usual worries. He continued to work himself up, thin fingers dragging up the thick vein and toying lightly with the head. Sirius loved to play with the head of his cock. He’d flick his tongue up under the glans, suck just the tip into his mouth and tease Remus until he nearly begged. Remus moaned low in his throat at the thought, running his thumb up and over the tip, dragging the back of his nail lightly over the sensitive skin there. Shivers chased up his spine and he kicked his pants onto the floor, letting his legs fall open. He reached down to cup his balls and slipped one finger back, contemplating, but eventually decided the lube was too far away. He ran his finger around the rim anyway, pressing on the sensitive skin there and canting his hips into the touch. He pressed his head back into the pillow, moaning more freely now--who would hear him all the way out here in their magically concealed home, after all?

 

Remus gripped his shaft more firmly now and ran his hand down, away from his balls, over his thighs. His nails left red marks where he dragged them up his pale skin and he sucked air in through gritted teeth. Palm flat, Remus pressed into his lean stomach. He was bringing himself quite close now, and he pushed his shirt up and out of the way. He was breathing quickly, gasping in time with his strokes when he heard the wards on their house go off, only to be quickly silenced. Remus paused for a moment and decided that either someone strong enough to circumvent Dumbledore’s spellwork was coming to kill him or Sirius was home. If the first, he may as well die happy, and if the second, well.

 

Remus closed his eyes again and moved his legs farther apart for the benefit of Sirius’ view when he walked in the door, conveniently situated directly across from the bed. He swallowed the mischievous smile that was working its way onto his features and got back to the matter at hand with a gasp and a low moan.

 

He was pinching one nipple and stroking his cock quite quickly by the time he heard Sirius’ footsteps stop in the doorway. He barely noted it, simply thrusting his hips to meet his hands and murmuring nonsense syllables, “Yea, yes, mm, yes, oh go- fuck!” along with his gasping and panting. He could feel Sirius’ gaze on him and his flush spread from his neck down his chest. He gripped the base of his length hard, and it took only two more pumps of his fist before he was coming, hot and messy onto his stomach. Remus’ breath caught and he distantly heard Sirius swallow hard. Remus ran his hand up his cock a few more times, grounding himself and squeezing out more mess until finally, he wiped his hand on the clear part of his chest and lay spreadeagle on the bed, eyes still closed, waiting for his breath to catch up to the fuzzy joy in his head.

  
After a moment, Remus still hadn’t heard Sirius move, so he opened his eyes and raised his head to look toward the door. “Welcome home,” Remus said, peering over his come-covered stomach and between his legs to Sirius. Sirius stood there, leaning now against the frame, apparently going for nonchalant despite his red face and tight pants. Besides that, however, he was filthy. Blood and dirt covered his clothes and appeared to have been wiped hastily from his face. Remus smiled at him anyway, genuine joy and smug insolence competing in his expression. Sirius matched Remus’ smile and walked over to the bed, obviously ogling the entire trip. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Remus’ and murmured, “wanker” before grabbing a towel and leaving the room. Remus was entirely pleased with himself, especially when, a moment after the bathroom door had closed, it opened again and a bottle of lube came flying to land on the bed next to him. Remus laughed loudly and leaned back, basking in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique. I can't get better without help y'all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
